Naughty not nice
by briar black death rose
Summary: Ichigo was caught in the Christmas rush hour only to find a sexy Santa. After that encounter he finds out that this sexy santa will soon be a co worker as a model with him. Finding this out, and being forced to kiss under the mistletoe that one kiss leads to one smoking hot one night stand that neither will for get. One-shot, yaoi ShiroxIchi


**Briar: Never really done a Ichi and Shi fict were there is no threesome. So Shi gets Ichi all to himself.**

**Shiro: Yes! Finally! My time has come.**

**Briar: Yeah, yeah. Well enjoy folks.**

When they told me as a child in the songs "You better not pout, you better not cry, you better watch out I'm telling you why" or created songs like I'm getting nothing for Christmas, I thought it was complete bullshit. Clearly, I was wrong. Right now in my living room was the pale Adonis staring at me with lusty eyes. But we're getting ahead of ourselves now aren't we. I better back track so you all know what I'm talking about and how this Adonis, or stalker got into my home. I can explain it all, and no, not like _A Christmas Carol_ where I'll have three ghosts visiting your home and trying to pursue you to turn back and never read yaoi again. No, it's more like a recap of the past two hours and of course my day of last minute Christmas shopping. Going to a crazy filled mall of last minute shoppers and meeting a sexy pale Santa Clause. Yes, I know shocking. Well, lets get on with this or else you'll never see my personal Adonis and neither will I.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Age twenty-three and already the number one model in both _Kishire inc, Tenshou inc_ as well as _Hollowified Vizards inc_. I have honey brown eyes with a golden hue. Orange hair, and yes, the carpets match the drapes if you're wondering. It's all natural as well as the spiked hair. Don't even need to use hair gel; something many models are envious of. Of course, I am number one for that and according to my manager my scowl makes me look damn sexy and was my foundation to fame. I'd almost been arrested by my boss, Shinji Hirako. He owns Hollow Vizards. He had pants me in public one day to see if the drapes did match the carpet. Trust me, they do. Don't even bother trying to find me just to pants me. I'm still blushing like mad at the memory._  
_

Anyway, enough about me. That's all you really need to know-oh wait. One more little tidbit of information. I'm gay. And if you think frilly, pink cross dresser you can seriosuly go fuck a duck you stereotypical bastard.

So now both introductions and information have been given I do believe it is time to tell you my tale of being a bad boy and how I _did_ get something for Christmas.

It was Christmas eve and stupid me had forgotten to buy my agent a present. If I didn't get Rukia anything she'd kill me. Gut me in front of the entire company on the Christmas party tomorrow night. None of us who had a family to visit planned to get drunk off their asses. She was rich but not by birth. Her sister had married the rich and famous Byuakuya Kuchiki. The man who own _Boku inc_ another famous modelling company. The man had yet to sign a contract with me but it was fine. He always seemed like he had a stick up his ass to me. Seriously, someone call a doctor, I think we need to get a surgeon in since it's so far up. And that's when it happened. While walking past _American Eagle_ I saw my pale Adonis. Wearing a Santa Clause suit that fit him to a t. The man wore a sexual smirk and had the most dazzling eyes ever. People were sure donating to the Salvation Army today. Woman swooned at passing him and with the large tips, he also received some numbers. I felt compelled to come forward. I had a lot of money on me, in his bank account mind you. I wasn't stupid enough to carry hundreds or thousands of dollars in cash. Putting my money in his money, yes he did have in the container, which was around twenty dollars Ichigo heard the man speak. A watery tone given along with a thanks for the donation. I nodded my head. This guy was sex on legs. I wanted to put some more in but my brain remembered how I had to go buy something for my agent. Being gay and then getting my ass kicked was a serious blow to my pride.

"See you around," said the pale man.

I nodded my head even though I knew it wasn't true. I had finally found a place to buy something for Rukia. Best not to buy her clothes because even though she was small, most clothes didn't fit her since she didn't have the boobs for it as she put it. Renji, her childhood best friend had gotten his ass kicked since he forgot and the shirt he had given her and dipped down farther than it was suppose to. Poor Renji, would always be teased whenever he came in...Tch, yeah right. It was a riot, man and _everyone_ cracked jokes.

Thankfully I had found something. Going into a jeweler shop, I saw a necklace. There was an amethyst colored stone with a gold wire wrapped around it. It was one a small hoop that was attacked to a gold chain. Finding a sales person I had bought it. It was expensive I knew that. It wasn't cheap since it was real gold and the stone was as well. I had swiped his card in and purchased it. Finally. After searching for hours, walking around in crowded stores and almost being pit pocketed, I had found his gift. When I saw it it was like light shined on it and then the angels began to sing. There was also a gift wrapping stand outside. The kids were apparently raising money for their dry grad fee's. I decided that I could get them to wrap it for me. Moving forward and waiting in line for a good five minutes my time had finally arrived. Handing them the box, I was then told to show up in ten minutes. I nodded me head. My stomach gurgled and I decided to eat something. Handing the teenagers thirty dollars. I was being generous since it was Christmas. I was getting a bitching bonus too from my boss, Grimmjow. We were enemies turned buddies. All it took was supporting him in opening his own modelling company. After that, we worked hard and now he was famous for his models and articles. Uryuu Ishida being one of his writers as well as Szayel aparro Granz who did it when he wasn't doing science experiments. I was just there to stand and look pretty. I helped sometimes but most of the time I just modeled Me and my boss fooled around on occasions but we knew it was more of a friends with benefits things. It never really affected work. Both agreeing each other were a good stress reliever. Other than that, I wasn't really in a relationship. No one really tried, maybe it was because Grimmjow often had fun playing a game called 'Let's see how many times Ichigo can blush from my perverseness in front of the staff'. It was embarrassing. The damn photographer had Grimmjow be on the cover one time. The man looked sexy as hell on that cover with a cigarette in his mouth but then shit his the fan for me. Grimmjow had kissed me and then Ishida had written an article on how hot work scandals could be between co workers. Wasn't pretty for me. It was either the yaoi fan girls harassing me to kiss Grimmjow for them or the jealous ones who wanted to have his babies glaring and sending death threats. I was used to the latter. You have no idea how many people get jealous or mad because of the fame I had and they didn't. At least the paparazzi weren't there to bug me. They were too busy soaking up why that Kardashin chick was home alone, which star's are too fat and which ones are on some serious drugs. I barely made the front cover.

My thoughts were still plagued by work. Holy butt fucks, did that mean I was a workaholic? Naw, I'll just be in denial like most people. That was okay but hey, at least all that thinking got me my hot dog faster. Yeah, laugh it up. I'm gay and I eat hot dogs, har har very funny. It was the best damn one I had though. Covered in cheese. Who needed ketchup when it had cheese on it. Way better in my opinion. After eating it I realized that I had to pick up the gift. Making my way back and moving around people I finally made it. The hot dog was no more and the garbage in a trash bin. The girl handed me the gift. Snow flake prints were the wrapping paper with a bow and ribbon on top. All blue except there was some silver ribbon as well. Smiling, I thanked the girl and went home. It was late and I needed to sleep you know. I wasn't a machine where I could work all night. Secretly, I was hoping that I would see my Santa but I didn't. A new guy was there who paled in comparison to how hot the other looked. I regret not getting his number now.

After that time went by quickly. Maybe it was because I had nothing to look forward to. Next thing I know, I'm at the Christmas party. The room filled with people. This was the one for _Kishire inc._ Zangetsu, the founder for Tenshou, had a kid so he wasn't able to host one, and Shinji already had his on the twenty-first. Claiming it would make it all the more exciting to have it on the day the world was suppose to end. He recorded it all. Hoping to find some juicy scenes to embarrass people with later on. Didn't work. Now, while I was eating some sugar cookies you'd be surprised on who was introduced...Well maybe not. My sexy Adonis was standing there. White, ashen hair that went down to the middle of his back, bangs that made it to his pectorals and spike hair on top like mine. Man, he could definitaly pull off the mullet look. His golden eyes and black scelra's were was in a Santa Claus uniform. This one was black with red instead of red and white. A golden bell attached to his hat. The man had a lip piercing, an eyebrow one and three upper ear ones on each ear. All in silver hoops. Apparently he would be starting New Years and he'd be the new model for the company. I felt my jaw drop and pants getting a little tighter. If I was drooling hopefully no one saw. He was going to be joining our company. Man, if the room wasn't full of people I'd jump his bones for sure. His body screamed, pure seme and that he'd fuck you good. Even if it was a one night stand I'd let him bang me.

Before I knew it I was called up front. I would be the one who would show him around when he started. Dreams really do come true. Coming face to face with him was different. Holding out my hand I introduced myself. He did as well. His name, ironically, was Shiro. Ogichi Shiro. Odd name but it suited him. I thought this would be the last time I'd ever speak to him till January but Shiro decided to hang out with me. Saying that I was the only familiar face beside Grimmjow. I nodded my head allowing it. I was glad to have no worn skinny jeans. He'd probably think I was a pervert to have a slight boner. I had to calm down though.

_Think of something horrible. Like...Dead puppies..Or grandma dead! Something, anything!_

I wasn't. When I heard squealing, that's when it all went wrong...Or good. It depends on what side of the coin you are one. Turning towards it, I saw Rukia clapping her hands. Pointing up on the roof.

"Mistletoe!" squealed Rukia.

My eyes widened in shock, but Shiro seemed to smirk wider. Grabbing me by the neck and pushing our lips forward. I was surprised at that. Eyes snapping open before I was pulled into his arms. Fuck, now he'd think I was some slut getting a hard on from a kiss. Yet, he seemed unaffected. Kissing me, only to be interrupted by the sound of a camera clicking. Turning to face who it was, I saw Rukia grinning from ear to ear.

"I now know what's going on our Christmas review cover!" squealed Rukia with glee.

Before I could even chase after her, she was gone. I could only sigh. I would once again be on the cover and not in a good way. I'd be tackled down by fan girls for sure. I could only pray that Shiro didn't have a girlfriend or else I'd be screwed. She might even run me over with her car. Girl's could get nuts! I was tired anyway. It was nearing ten and I had to go visit my family tomorrow for Christmas anyway. Yuzu and Karin missed me. Saying my good bye to Shiro and everyone else, I went to my car. I drove a Toyota land cruiser. No, not the one's that look like a mom with kids drives them More like a guy who's going on a hunting trip kind of thing. My little sister Yuzu threatened to have her boyfriend Jinta paint it pink if I didn't show up for Christmas morning. Like I said before, go fuck a duck you stereotypical bastards, I ain't ever driving a pink vehicle. Ever. Case closed.

The drive was soothing. Just me, the road and nothing could go wrong. It wouldn't be a long drive home. I lived in an apartment building that was fifteen minutes from work and near an hour to my home. The radio only played Christmas music so I decided to plug in my Ipod. No, again there was no Katy Perry, instead I was playing some Rammstein. I played Ich tu dir will. I will hurt you, was what the title was in English. They were a good band and my buddy Kensei showed me them once. I went to their concert. Fuck they were scary looking but the music was really good. I even got an autograph for Kensei. The man was jealous. I had accidentally bumped into them when they went on break to get food, Kensei was in the bathroom. I asked them and they gave it to me. I gave them thirty bucks. Figuring they wanted cash, they didn't but hey, I didn't mind giving it away. I'm a model and have been famous since I was nineteen. It's not all that great but it has it's perks. At least my sisters are good for schooling encase something happened to my father and if anything does happen to him, he's set too. They were the only reason I did this; for them and to help Grimmjow. I could only grin at the memory. Trying to con me with sex. It failed of course but in the end I caved in.

After a few more songs, awake and alive by Skillet played. Half way through I arrived home. I entered my home and went to the kitchen. Hanging my keys on the wall and went to the back door leading to the living room where I was planning to head to my room when I was frozen in place. Yup, now the recap is over and we're There leaning on my door frame was Shiro, smirking devilishly with his Santa outfit zipped down a little to reveal the expansion of his chest. I saw the glimmer of silver and saw that he also had his nipples pierced. Licking my lips, I looked at him.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" I asked.

There was no response. Shiro moved forward. I wasn't able to do anything until he was in front of me. His pale fingers caressed my cheek with a light touch causing my breath to hitch. The pad of his thumb ran over my lips and soon that hand fell on my hips. Shiro leaned forward and I could feel his hot breath on my mouth. His lips touching my jaw and moving closer.

"Have you been a good boy Ichigo?" Shiro asked huskily in my ear.

I nodded my head.

"I don't think you were," replied Shiro," I think you need to be punished."

I gulped. Punished? What the hell. Please tell me he wasn't some sadist who enjoyed seeing me bleed. How did he even get here? I found myself asking him. His response was a chuckle and that he had been in the back seat of his car the whole time. Hiding from sight. He had been driven to the party by Grimmjow. I ended up walking backwards only to fall behind on my couch and land on my back. Damn, I totally forgot it was even there. My breath hitched when Shiro sat atop of me.

"Don't think I didn't feel your hard on earlier," Shiro whispered darkly," I think we should do somethin' about it, don't you?"

I didn't know what to say. My body did though. It nodded it's head and I noticed the lust filled eyes and the grin. I was screwed, literally. Shiro had me before we even knew each other. His gaze, if possible could set me on fire because he made my body feel that hot. His cool lips pressed against the column of my neck and his fingers flicking my nipples made me feel like magma. A lust filled moan escaped my lips. Okay, so this is kind of a little kink of mine, I like rough sex, not to the point where I'm a masochist, just were it'll hurt more than normal, but I still like lube, fuck, I ain't ever going to get fucked dry again. I shudder at the thought. I should have killed Grimmjow for his impatient nature. But enough about him, Shiro's hear and he's way better at this then Grimmjow ever was.

Claiming Shiro's lips, I granted him entrance. Our tongue's clashing ans dancing. I grabbed his hair and tugged on it. Not nicely mind you. The moan that came from Shiro did not help my erection at all. It enjoyed the watery voice of Shiro. The feeling of his body against my own. Bucking my hips I felt Shiro ground back. My body arched into his and my hands moved to remove the clothing. His boots weren't on fully, the laces had been undone so using my own feet to kick his off was easy. I had to push Shiro off and switch the positions to take off his socks, pants and boxers while Shiro removed his shirt. While he was doing that I was able to strip myself. I placed myself between his legs after. Licking my lips and chest tightening. My breathing was short and my eyes dilated. I took in his erection and swirled my tongue around the tip. Tongue dipping within the slit only to hear him gasp. The tip of my tongue ran down before I took him in half way. Enjoying the feeling of his hands grasping my hair. Though I did not enjoy him trying to shove me down his shaft. My teeth dug down in a warning fashion rather than to hurt but that didn't help. That only seemed to have Shiro buck his hips forcing me to take him whole. I gagged at first, I wasn't used to giving men blow jobs. There was a reason why some didn't go in all the way. I was very versatile so it didn't take long for me to adapt and deep throat him. Moaning around his length. I could feel pre cum dripping from myself. Using one hand I began to pump my own cock. Slathering my fingers with my own semen. Making sure that they weren't too dry. With that I found my whole. I was excited for this. Not the preparation part, that was a bonus. I was more excited to feel that large length that would soon fill me.

With the first finger, I inserted it. It was semi painful but soon enough I got used to it. Scissoring a second. I had already found my prostate a good indicator. I knew my face was tinted red. I had to remove myself from Shiro's dick to breath and my face had some semen on it. Shiro had taken my chin with his fingers and licked them off. Allowing me to regain my breathing before claiming my lips once more. I was placed on his lap. Bodies grinding. This was lust. Nothing more. There were no touches to find certain spots that a lover would look for. I knew that. It would be worth it.

Removing my fingers, I lifted my hips. Taking Shiro's erection in my hand and guiding it. Slamming myself down. I gasped and felt tears come to my eyes. Fuck, that hurt. I gritted my teeth. I wasn't a virgin, but damn, I had to get used to his length. He was big but I found myself kissing his chest. Tongue running along the circumference of pale nipples and biting down gently. Rolling the hardened nub between my teeth. The moving to the next doing the same thing. My nails ranking down Shiro's back. No blood was produced but it still felt good. Once both parts since Shiro had asked me to dig harder. Which of course I did, resulting in Shiro bucking his hips up and hitting my sweet spot. My head tilted back and I moaned.

"Do it again, Shiro," I moaned.

"Mmmm, that's right, moan for me Ichi," Shiro whispered in my ear before nibbling on my lobe, thus making me moan once more.

Sharp teeth moved towards my neck, nibbling, and scrapping against my collarbone. Shiro had yet to move and I whimpered. Rocking my hips forward before lifting myself up and impaling myself once more. Shiro had done nothing to stop me. Allowing me to do so. I didn't stop either. Bouncing on his lap like a cheap whore, fingers digging crescent shaped markings on his shoulders. I felt so close. I was ready to cum but that was all stopped.

Pushed on to my back, Shiro had lifted my legs so that they went onto his shoulders. The man pounded into me with a harsh pace causing me to scream in pleasure. This position was all the more better. I found myself yelling out Shiro's name, my breath shortening and nails ranking down more forcefully as Shiro bit down enough to draw droplets of blood. Softness was thrown out the window. A droplet of sweat rolled down the back of my neck. A fine sheet was already on both me and Shiro. My mouth was hanging open but nothing was said. Silent screams. I couldn't form any words.

What added icing to the cake was when black painted fingernails dug into the slit of my erection. I found myself arching into him once more. Our pace was already hard and fast. My brain was short circuiting. I was lucky to even form a single word. Most of them were Shiro's name though.

"M-More," I whimpered,"ngh, harder S-Shiro."

Feeling his hands painfully grip my hips and thrust forward did indeed give me what I wished. My breath was stolen from me and if felt like someone was sitting on my chest. My eyes widened and my toes curled. I could feel myself coming close, so close. I knew Shiro knew. Grabbing my throbbing erection pumping it with Shiro's rhythm. My body meeting each of thrusts with one with as much force as I could muster. Finally the coil snapped and semen spurted out. Landing on the two of us. I was spent and the only noises my ears could pick up were the grunts coming from Shiro and the weak mewls and whimpers escaping my lips. It didn't take long for Shiro to join me in completion. His own semen filling me to the brim and having him land on me. Our bodies were still tangled but I couldn't care. Best one night stand, ever.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo," said Shiro.

**Briar: Done. Hope you enjoy. They'll end up as a couple but hey this was a x-mas one shot. Bye bye my lovelies see you again.**


End file.
